


Expertise

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, World War I, sesquidrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: In some things, it's Watson who knows best.





	Expertise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneTurenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/gifts).



"Why, Watson? Have you not already risked enough for your country?"

"This from a man who has just spent years risking his neck?"

"Yes, I know, but..."

"Holmes." The detective fell silent at the unprecedented note in his biographer's voice. "I must go. And the nearer to the fighting the better, because the men doing the fighting are the ones who will need what I have to teach them." Watson got to his feet and went to the window, looking out at something which was not Sussex. "They're being sent to win, Holmes, but they need to know how to lose. Someone has to tell the poor bastards that it's possible to live with the nightmares, and who better than someone they know was at Maiwand? A man who is ashamed to admit to his fellows that he wants to run can admit it to a man who once did."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to JaneTurenne's story "Intelligence" and was originally posted [](http://janeturenne.livejournal.com/45671.html?thread=971879#t971879)


End file.
